The One with All the Whipped Cream
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: It started with some pie and ended with a little something more. SasuIno


Hahaha. So we have a lot of kinky stories lately. Drunksonic with her handcuffs and Lamanth and her strip poker. Hehehe. I think we might be missing one element though: whipped cream! Oh yeah! Sasuke's gonna have a fun birthday! lol Please don't leave without leaving me a review, I'm begging! lol Enjoy.

* * *

--The One with All the Whipped Cream--

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this in fanfiction. xD  
**Summary:** It started with some pie and ended with a little something more. SasuIno

* * *

"Ugh!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled for the billionth time this week. Would these stupid fan girls never leave him alone? For Kami-sama's sake! Even upon leaving the village and coming back, it seemed the fan club grew rather than end. And it was his freaking birthday!

As of right now, the Uchiha was running throughout the village. He was surprised most of them could keep up with them. But how was he going to get rid of them? He could set them all on fire, but that would be bad. Very bad. What was he going to do?

"Woah!" Sasuke felt someone take hold of his arm and pull him into a dark alley. He saw a slender figure press her body against his and her hand cover his mouth. Her head poked out of the alley to watch the girls continue to run pass them. Wow, maybe they were stupid.

"You owe me big time." Ino Yamanaka said as she detached her body and hand away from him. She grinned and gave him one of her signature winks.

"Whatever, Yamanaka." Sasuke smirked towards Ino. Her cocky expression turned to that of an angry woman. Kami-sama, he knew just what buttons to push to send her over the edge.

"It's Ino. Dammit, Sasuke. You bastard!" Ino crosses her arms under her bosom.

"Shut up, pig!" Oh no. Big mistake.

"Oh no, you didn't." Ino walked towards Sasuke with fire in her eyes; she didn't walk much considering they were in a pretty narrow alley. Sasuke looked from side to side trying to find a way out. But he could find one and then it happened.

Ino kneed Sasuke in his family jewels. Hard. Sasuke held on to them and felt excruciating pain. The Yamanaka watched as the dark-haired man dropped to the floor. Maybe she hit him too hard.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on Ino's couch with an ice pack over his special parts. His face was stern with anger. Maybe he should be more careful around the blonde. She could possibly shatter all his dreams of becoming a father.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked as she came into the room with two slices of pie and a bottle of whipped cream.

"Hn." Sasuke shifted a little and watched Ino land next to him.

"Oh, come one, Sasuke. I said I was sorry. Besides, it's your birthday." The Yamanaka tried her best to seem innocent, all while spraying whipped cream on the pies and then into her mouth. She then gave Sasuke the bottle.

He shrugged and ate some as well. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He knew just how to get payback. With a sly smile, he shook the bottle of whipped cream and pointed it towards the Ino. "It's payback time."

"Sasuke, don't you dare!" But it was too late. Ino was completely covered in the foamy goodness. "You…Argh!"

"Nice come back, Ino" the Uchiha smirked as he poured more whipped cream into his mouth.

"Just watch." Ino stormed off into the kitchen; Sasuke continued sitting on the couch, thinking Ino had only gone to rinse off. How wrong he was. He heard her voice behind him. "Oh, Sasuke."

"What?" Sasuke turned his head to face Ino. Then he saw the blonde pointing another bottle of whipped cream towards him. Without any delay, Ino poured it all over Sasuke's face.

Sasuke wiped the whipped cream off and smirked. Oh, she played dirty all right. But she wasn't going to win this little war. He picked up his bottle of whipped cream and followed Ino towards the kitchen.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Sasuke at last found Ino and smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Ino." Ino reflected his smirk. She hadn't had this much fun in ages.

The two chased each other around the kitchen, shooting whipped cream at each other. By the looks of it, Sasuke had managed to spray Ino the most; but she wasn't gong to give up that easily. She had an idea. The Yamanaka got out of the kitchen, and ran towards the bedroom.

Fast as lightning, she had made it towards the stairs—Sasuke was tailing Ino pretty closely. Ino had planned to dive into her room and close the door before Sasuke got a chance to get near her. Too bad it didn't work out that way.

Ino ran into her room and aimed to close the door. However, Sasuke prevented that form happening. He blocked the door and got inside. The Yamanaka started walking backwards until she hit her bed. Ino wasn't going to get rid of him that easily.

"So, Sasuke." Ino smirked. "We're all alone."

"I know." Sasuke grabbed Ino and pinned her down on the bed. He landed on top of her and began kissing her with immense passion. Ino's arms went under Sasuke's shirt and immediately discarded it.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So that's how she wanted it. He began unbuttoning Ino's shirt and began licking the whipped cream off her. Ino giggled and decided it was her turn to dominate.

Now it was Sasuke who was under Ino. She kissed his neck; all while licking the cream that had landed on him. She then stopped and smirked at Sasuke, who was smirking more now than ever.

"What do you say we make your birthday a little more interesting?" Ino picked up her forgotten whipped cream bottle and handed the other one to Sasuke. The Uchiha grabbed Ino and flipped her under him. Ino smiled mischievously.

"You read my mind." The birthday man smirked to the mind-possessor. They quickly resumed their kissing, whipped cream and all.


End file.
